The Ultimate Soccer Game Arrives, the Silver Red Ranger Rises Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Ultimate Soccer Game Arrives, the Silver Red Ranger Rises. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs.But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begins at the Canterlot High soccer field, ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hey, Rainbow, ???, ???. ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. ???, ???. Bodi: Yay, go Wondercolts! Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ???,.??? Pinkie Pie: Angus! Look out! Angus Scattergood: Huh? ???,.??? ---- (Ven's walking through Thebes when a satyr runs behind him and towards a wall.) Robbie Diaz: Huh? Coach Phil: Oy, the kid's relentless! (Ven approaches him.) Robbie Diaz: Hey, whatcha doin' there? (The satyr jumps up and screams.) Coach Phil: I told ya, I'm booked solid. N-O spells forget it! Robbie Diaz: Uhh? Coach Phil: Huh? And who in Halicarnassus are you? Can't you see I'm busy? Randell "Randy" Gibson: Hey, Coach! I'm all signed up! Coach! (A boy comes running over to the satyr.) Coach Phil: All right, Randy, I hear ya! Now would ya keep it down already. (A soldier appears.) Zack: Aha! (The soldier runs toward them.) Coach Phil: Beautiful... You happy now? You blew my cover! Zack: Okay, 'fess up. I asked around, and everybody says you're the guy. The trainer of heroes! Randell "Randy" Gibson: True heroes! Robbie Diaz: Really? You can teach that? Zack: 'Course he can. C'mon, Phil, please. I really wanna be a hero. Coach Phil: Look, we've been through this... I got two words for you--student-teacher ratio! (Ven counts on his fingers.) Robbie Diaz: One, two... Um? Coach Phil: I already got my hands full with this one. C'mon, Randy. (Herc and Phil start to walk away.) Zack: I'm low-maintenance, I swear! (Unversed appear in front of Herc and Phil.) Robbie Diaz: Egg-Pawns! Zack: Robots, huh... Hey Phil! Watch this! I'll show ya what I'm made of. Randell "Randy" Gibson: And I'll help, too! (Ven, Herc and the soldier fight the Unversed.) ---- (Ven and the soldier destroy two Unversed. Herc loses his balance and then destroys an Unversed.) Herc: +Whew! Ha ha!+ Coach Phil: Uhh... Okay... Change of plans. The Games are comin' up. So, I'm gonna watch both of your matches... then I'll decide which of you rookies I wanna train. Zack: Sweet! Thank you, thank you! I'm gonna go sign up right now. (The soldier runs toward the Coliseum.) Ven: The Games, huh? Sounds fun! (Ven starts to run toward the Coliseum, too.) Coach Phil: Sorry kid, Captain Eager there just took the last spot. (Ven stops and looks disappointed.) Randell "Randy" Gibson: I don't understand! Phil, I thought you were my trainer! Coach Phil: You wanna be a true hero, Herc? Then you're gonna hafta go out there and show me that everything I've taught you so far is gonna pay off. (Phil starts walking toward the Coliseum.) Randell "Randy" Gibson: But Phil... Coach Phil: Oh...and no more trainin' sessions for a while. Wouldn't be fair if I helped you and not him. (Herc is disappointed.) Robbie Diaz: Hey, cheer up! So you gotta fight a couple of matches, no big deal. I'm Robert. Want me to help you train? Randell "Randy" Gibson: You'd really do that for me? Robbie Diaz: Sure. Randell "Randy" Gibson: Thanks, Robert. I'm Randell Gibson. Randy for short. Robbie Diaz: Just call me Robbie. You're gonna do fine. (The two shake hands.) Randell "Randy" Gibson: Thanks. I'm gonna head over to the Coliseum and warm up. Meet me in the vestibule, okay? ---- Austin Diaz: What? Did you seriously say that?! How could you?! ???, ???. Alice Diaz: Austin Razor Diaz, what the heck is wrong with you?! Austin Diaz: I-I'm sorry, it was an accident, I didn't mean for my rifle to go off like that when I threw it on the ground. ???, ???. Alice Diaz: Austin, you threw a loaded gun on the floor with the safety turned off, what did you think was going to happen! ???, ???. Alice Diaz: Austin, you promised me you would try to control your temper and now look what's happened, are you telling me you still haven't gotten over the whole Della hogging me to herself nonsense from last time? Austin Diaz: I just... Uh! You literally stated out loud "Where would I be without Della" Do I not matter to you anymore, Alice? is that how you thank your big brother after all I've done in this team for you?! Alice Diaz: THIS ISN'T ALL ABOUT YOU!!!!! ???, ???. Alice Diaz: Why do you keep thinking that you're some knight in shining armor and I'm nothing but a damsel in distress, I've told you over and over and over again that I'm capable of handling myself, it's pretty much a trope at this point, a running gag, but you seem to forget all about that, yes I call you my big brother and you've accomplished some great things on the battlefield, but that doesn't mean that you should focus only on me every single time, at least Della follows her friends protocol. Della Duck: Uh hello? I'm still bleeding. Alice Diaz: Is protecting me over everyone else and fantasizing like you're the center of the universe is all you're going to care about, then.... then maybe you don't belong here at all! unless you get your act together and start thinking like you're part of a team, because quite frankly bro, you're just being an over grown child. ???, ???. Alice Diaz: Now if you'll excuse me, Austin, I got tend to a true partners wounds, I suggest you take some time to learn how to grow up and back off! ???, ???. Biff Tannan: Wow, smooth move, butthead. ???, ???. Austin Diaz: Alright, that's it! (punches Biff) I quit this stupid team! ???, ???. ---- Yoshi: Hey Austin! ???, ???. Emerl: Uh, why aren't you wearing a uniform? ???, ???. Mordecai: Wait.. Austin, are you quitting?! Austin Diaz: What do you think? my ranger days are as good as gone, I accidentally wounded Della, I'm getting overshadowed by everyone else and I just got scold by my own sister, everyone hates me and I've had it! "Oh, nice shot, butthead, Della is a ranger, Alice's the one who protects the citizens, she's capable of handling herself, you don't need to protect her" (grunts) if she is so capable of handling herself and doesn't need her own brother around to protect her, then why should I even bother! Gmerl: But Austin, she does need you, Robbie's our leader, leaders seek can look out for danger while everyone else charges into the fray, someone with that kind of keen eyesight is a true necessity to the team. Austin Diaz: Yeah, only to be called a butthead and a dork. Rigby: Okay dude, you know that only Biff is calling you that, right? Yoshi: Besides, he's on his good side, of course he's going to call you something like that, it's not simply jealousy, he's your rival, it's game logic, remember? Austin Diaz: Then, Alice literally just said "where would she be without Della" as if I don't matter to her anymore, so how do I confront with that? ???, ???. Mordecai: Why are you being so frickin selfish, Austin?! is Alice seriously all you care about? what about the rest of us? huh?! we're just as important to this team as you two are! but if you keep having such narrow tunnel vision, it's gonna get you and the rest of us all screwed! I never thought I would ever have to say this, but you're being just as selfish as Gary Giggles from the second Spy-Kids movie! ???, ???. Austin Diaz: Oh okay.... so if I'm mad about something, I'm suddenly a whiner now? I finally get to talk about what's bothering me and suddenly I'm a terrible ranger for sharing how I feel? Way to cheer me up, Mordecai! Mordecai: You're right, I'm not trying to cheer you up! I'm trying to get you to think for once in your life?! Yoshi: Guys! Stop it! both of you, this isn't fixing anything. ???, ???. Announcer: The second half is about to start! All participants, please get to your positions now. Gmerl: Oh shoot, he's starting the second half already? Mordecai: You know what, fine! Whatever! Go ahead and quit for all I care, Austin! At least the rest of us will still be looking out for each other as a team! ???, ???. Yoshi: Look, we gotta go, but please think about your choices, okay Austin, I'll see you later. ???, ???. ---- Della Duck: Austin? What are you doing! Austin Diaz: What does it look like I'm doing, Dumbella! I've had it with this place. ???, ???. Della Duck: What?! Are you actually quitting at a time like this?! Alice and the rest of our team are in serious trouble! Austin Diaz: So what, she said she can handle herself, I'm just fulfilling everyone else's wishes, nobody needs me here, especially not her. Della Duck: Austin, she does need you! they need you! I... I... I need you! Look, I'm sorry that my protocols invaded your parade and I didn't mean to disrespect your relationship, that wasn't that what I intended ever, but that's no reason for you to quit! Alice would never turn away from you if you were in serious danger, she wouldn't leave over petty reasons like yours, let alone or the rest of the teams needs! she's not the only one who's important, I'm important, you're important, we're all important together, this isn't called Power Rangers Data Squad for nothing! ???,.??? Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts